Пасхальные яйца (Oblivion)
Знакомые лица * М'Айк Лжец, который раньше объявлялся в Морровинде. Время от времени появляется около Анвила и Лейавина, безостановочно бегая между этими городами. Его реплики наполнены смешными примечаниями на популярные темы, обсуждавшимися на официальном форуме игры, где геймеры высказывали своё недовольство. * В Анвиле можно найти сестру Драрэйн Телас из Морровинда, Арвену. В первом задании от Гильдии бойцов (квест «Проблема с крысами») она просит защитить проживающих в её доме крыс. В предыдущей игре серии первое задание балморской Гильдии бойцов — убить крыс, портящих подушки Драрэйн Телас. * Свенья Снежная Песнь. Во время путешествия к Прыжковой скале можно найти дневник Агнара, принадлежавший мужу Свеньи. Дневник рассказывает о пути Агнара к вождю Тирска после отъезда Нереварина, его брак со Свеньей, и их поход за уничтожением Удурфрукт-матроны — ужасного создания, которое разоряло Тирск (дополнение Bloodmoon). Побочный квест «Ужас Прыжковой скалы». * Дом Хлаалу. Намёки на один из Великих Домов Морровинда, Хлаалу, часто встречаются в игре. Фалану Хлаалу охотно рассказывает о своём переезде в Скинград из Морровинда. Её отношение к Великому Дому неизвестно — Хлаалу не самая редкая фамилия среди данмеров. Зато разговор с ней по поводу Скинграда открывает массу щекотливых тем, в том числе некрофилии (и неизвестно откуда известной протагонисту сумме штрафа за это преступление). Кстати, её первый магазин «Всё для алхимика» сгорел. Руины его находятся около Мемориальной пещеры к юго-востоку от Имперского города, на месте можно найти уцелевшие флаконы зелья защиты от огня. * Камонна Тонг. Два закованных в броню данмера поселились в лагере Ходок, чуть севернее Чейдинхола. Они были агентами Камонна Тонг — тайной организации, основанной в Морровинде. Нет никакого объяснения их присутствию здесь, хотя вместе они еженедельно поставляют скуму к пещере Гребень Королей. По слухам, скума помещается в ящик, стоящий неподалёку. К этому ящику приходят любители скумы, забирают её и оставляют там деньги. Иногда они идут прямо к этим двум данмерам. * Аргонианина по имени Серая Глотка в Morrowind можно встретить на одной из плантаций в качестве раба — в Oblivion он уже охотник на вампиров из Имперского города. * Некоторые персонажи говорят о Святом Джиубе, который прогнал из Морровинда скальных наездников. Джиуб — заключённый, которого перевозили на корабле вместе с главным героем в Morrowind. Это напоминает легенду о святом Патрике, который прогнал змей из Ирландии. Незавершённые квесты * «Мёртвый любовник». В озере чуть западней форта Никель лежит труп, опознанный как Нат Дайер. На трупе можно найти веточку примулы и недоставленное любовное письмо, написанное Натом его любимой женщине. К несчастью, похоже, оно никогда не попадёт в её руки… В редакторе Construction Set есть два скрытых названия для этого трупа, DeadLoverFortNikel (Мёртвый любовник форта Никель) и NathanMcDyer (Натан Макдайер). Очень вероятно, что этот труп назван по имени Натана Макдайера, работника Bethesda Game Studios, который участвовал в команде контроля качества игры. * «Незаконная дочь». В нижних помещениях Арены, справа от мастера клинков Овина, на земле лежит письмо от боксёра Бранвен, утверждающей, что она дочь Овина. Письмо начинается со слов, что Овину придётся признать свою дочурку, когда та станет чемпионом арены. Бранвен можно найти в районе Арены Имперского города, тренирующуюся с Салитом. * «Курьеры». Во время первого посещения Торгового района появляется новая тема «''Вы нуждаетесь в курьерах?» Но во всём районе нет ни одного персонажа, с которым можно поговорить на эту тему. В игре есть код , который не подключён ни к одному персонажу, но содержит ответы: «Согласен''», «''Не согласен''», «''Передать письмо''». Причём, в нескольких кодах содержится слово «ImpEx», очень напоминающее FedEx, и расшифровывается, как «Имперская экспресс доставка». * «Странный дом Гилгондорина». Гилгондорин, владелец гостиницы «Серебряный-дом-на-воде» в Бравиле, говорит, что Дро'шанджи видел странных тварей около его дома, и что главный герой должен поговорить с ним. Однако дом Дро'шанджи абсолютно нормален, да и его хозяин ничего не говорит по этому поводу независимо от расположения. * «Член секты». Жители Коррола часто обсуждают странное поведение Эугала Белетта. В его доме можно найти вход в подвал, наполненный черепами. Оказывается, Эугал состоит в Мифическом Рассвете. * «Незаконные сделки». Слухи в Корроле могут поведать о незаконных сделках в местной гостинице «Дуб и патерица». При входе в подвал-подземелье этой гостиницы включается боевая музыка и освещение, как в пещерах с монстрами, хотя там нет ни одного оппонента. * «Потомок огров». В Корроле проживает имперская супружеская чета — Джиролин и Ариэла Доран, с которыми, как можно заметить в Construction Set, кажется связан квест, который в итоге был вырезан. По квесту он считает себя потомком какого-то огра в далёком поколении и просит главного героя оставить перед пещерой с ними предложение о дружественном контакте, подкреплённое драгоценностями. Похоже, огры-людоеды готовы принять Джиролина в свои ряды… как пищу, и его придётся спасать из затруднительного положения. От оригинального сценария остались лишь разрозненные надписи из дневника и название локации — пещера Нижний Предел (ориг. Rock Bottom Caverns), обитатели которой, по причине отсутствия квеста, были заменены на гоблинов. * «Пропавшие лошади». Рестита Статлилия из конюшен Имперского города отказывается продавать герою лошадь, объясняя тем, что лошади для продажи пропали. Снэк гра-Бура, её помощница, тайком признаётся, что съела их, но больше разговор ни к чему не приводит, и настучать на любительницу конины не получается. Сама владелица конюшни полагает, что её кони сбежали к диким лошадям. Табун можно встретить в районе старого моста у Врат Пелла, но оседлать лошадок нельзя. Отсылки на предыдущие игры серии * Постер, рекламирующий Арену в Oblivion, очень похож на рисунок с коробки . * В конце сюжетной линии Гильдии бойцов Модрин Орейн подарит главному герою шлем Орейна Медвежий Коготь. В диалоге Модрин расскажет о поисках артефакта Малаката в Морровинде, где Нереварин был послан, чтобы убить последнего живого члена клана «Медвежий Коготь», возможно, по линии Орейна, дабы добыть этот шлем. * В Скинграде один из жителей расскажет историю о том, как он купил рулет и наткнулся на трёх разбойников, которые хотели у него этот рулет отнять. Эта история использовалась в Morrowind и Daggerfall при определении класса персонажа. * Иногда персонажи разговаривают между собой по поводу нового спектакля, называющегося «Похотливая аргонианская дева». Постановка, по весьма откровенному сценарию Крассиуса Курио из Дома Хлаалу, дебютировала в Морровинде. Книга, содержащая одну из сцен спектакля, может быть найдена в игре (почти у всех аргониан мужского пола она при себе). * В Храме Повелителя Облаков, штабе Клинков, служит редгард по имени Сайрус. Интересно, что Сайрус — это имя главного героя , редгарда родом из Сентинеля, участвовашего в важных событиях на острове Строс М'Кай в конце Второй эры. Пираты из района Береговой Линии тоже упоминают Сайруса. * Береговая Линия является местом проживания некоторых членов бывшей шахтёрской колонии Воронья Скала на Солстхейме после её разорения. О колонии рассказывалось в The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon. * В Morrowind существовал уникальный «Амулет Ушижи», несмотря на отсутствие персонажа с таким именем. В Обливионе этот недочёт исправили, назвав этим именем охранника в поместье Умбакано. * Самого альтмера-коллекционера древностей Умбакано можно было встретить в предыдущей игре серии. В Morrowind он работал в одной из шахт у Красной горы. * В Чейдинхоле можно услышать, как пьяница-данмер Алдос Отран распевает о скальных наездниках из Вварденфелла. * В Раю Манкара Каморана, за большим холмом с пещерой, находится остров с сундуком. Сундук охраняет призрачный грязевой краб. Возможно, это призрак гигантского грязекраба из Morrowind. Он больше и сильнее обычного, и может быть убит только зачарованным оружием. * После окончания квеста Шеогората в каджитском поселении Пограничная застава «Вороной курьер» выпустит номер о случившемся дожде из горящих собак. Также в этом номере газеты описан случай падения одного или двух магов с неба — это намёк на Тариэля из Morrowind. * На резервуаре, восстанавливающем здоровье и ману на Арене, выгравирована весьма мотивирующая цитата Гейдена Шинджи: «''Лучшая техника боя — техника выжившего''». Та же самая цитата появляется после установки и запуска The Elder Scrolls: Arena. * В квесте Гильдии бойцов «Странствующий учёный» нужно сопроводить женщину по имени Эланта Алинорская к пещере Хрупкая Скала (ориг. Brittlerock Cave). Она появлялась и в Morrowind в пещере Ибар-Дад, где вела раскопки артефакта. * Некоторые гоблины носят доспехи из кожи нетча, как и в Морровинде. Но, к сожалению, их нельзя снять с трупов. * В Construction Set есть предустановленное имя персонажа игрока — Бенду Оло. Это имя коловианского короля, который воевал против слоадов. Отсылки, не связанные с TES * В квесте «Непредвиденное путешествие» протагонисту дана возможность притвориться коком корабля во время захвата корабля пиратами. Можно заметить, что этот диалог по большей части позаимствован из фильма «В осаде». Название же банды «Бандиты Чёрной воды» взято из американского мультсериала об искателях сокровищ. * Говорящий Тёмного Братства Люсьен Лашанс является карикатурой на Люсьена Лекруа, персонажа из телесериала «Рыцарь навсегда». * Скьорта, торговка из Брумы, названа так неспроста. «Skjorta» в переводе с норвежского и шведского — рубашка. Граф Джакбен (ориг. Jakben, Earl of Imbel) также имеет довольно интересное имя. Если удалить слово граф из имени, то останется Jakbenlmbel. Если присмотреться, то это можно прочитать как Jak be nlmble или nimble в переводе с английского — Джек Ловкий. Это намёк на известного вора Быстроногого Джека (ориг. Springheel Jak), и Джека-пружинки-на-пятах (ориг. Spring-heeled Jack) — персонажа английского фольклора. * Лидер некромантов Маннимарко носит титул Короля Червей. Он так назван в честь германского племени Маркоманнов, которое завоевали в 408 году то, что сейчас называется Городом Червей в юго-западной Германии. * Квест «Тень над Хакдиртом» вовлекает протагониста в тайну одного поселения, жители которого поклоняются культу невиданных существ, известных как Глубинные Жители (ориг. Deep Ones). Этот квест по сценарию очень похож на сюжет книги Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта «Тень над Иннсмутом». В книге повествуется о городе в Новой Англии, где действует странный культ, поклоняющийся существам из морских глубин. Также это намёк на другую игру от Bethesda по этой книге Лавкрафта — «Зов Ктулху: Тёмные уголки Земли». * Синие замшевые туфли (ориг. Blue Suede Shoes) являются отсылкой к знаменитой песне «Blue Suede Shoes» — классики рок-н-ролла. Её написал Карл Перкинс, и исполнялась она многими известными певцами, такими, как Джонни Кэш, Элвис Пресли и Джимми Хендрикс. * Второй квест Умбакано «Нет ничего, что нельзя отобрать» — намёк на первый фильм об Индиане Джонсе «Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега». В том фильме противник Джонса — доктор Рене Беллок, отобрав у него идола, который Индиана с таким трудом добывал, сказал: «''Dr. Jones, again we see that there is nothing you can possess, which I cannot take away''» («''Доктор Джонс, вы снова убедились в том, что нет ничего, чем бы вы обладали, и что я бы не мог у вас забрать''»). * Квест Тёмного Братства «Детектив» является отсылкой к пьесе Агаты Кристи «И никого не стало», основанной на романе писательницы «Десять негритят». * Фафнир назван по имени жадного дракона из скандинавской мифологии (Сага о Вёльсунгах). * В конце квеста «Там, где обитают духи» Лоргрен Бенирус восстаёт из мёртвых в виде лича с криком «''Я живу… Снова! Ха-ха!» — это фраза из фильма «Армия тьмы». * Возможно, айлейдские руины Виндасель названы в честь актёра Вина Дизеля. Этот актёр играл в фильме «Лысый нянька: Спецзадание», действие которого происходит в Мэриленде — там, где раньше находилась Bethesda Softworks. * В Чейдинхоле, в убежище Тёмного Братства живёт персонаж по имени Антуанетта Мари, юная отравительница с пугающе дружелюбным и лёгким характером. Также звали и королеву Франции (рождённую в Австрии в XVIII веке), которая была казнена во время французской революции. * В книжном магазине «Первое издание» в Торговом районе Имперского города находится свиток «Документ Периля Бантера». Название книга получила в честь доски объявлений, на которой часто вешал свои записочки член команды разработчиков по имени Периль Бантер. * В квесте «Одинокий Дозорный» фигурируют капитан Лафтон (ориг. ''Captain Laughton) и мятежник Гейбл предатель (ориг. Gable the Traitor). Это отсылка к фильму «Мятеж на „Баунти“» 1935 года выпуска, где Кларк Гейбл (ориг. Clark Gable) и Чарльз Лоутон (ориг. Charles Laughton) играют роли предводителя мятежников и капитана корабля соответственно. * В ходе задания «Нечестная конкуренция» в Имперском городе главный герой находит жуткий список с перечнем вещей недавно умерших людей. В списке значится некий Офорд Гэбингс — анаграмма от Фродо Бэггинс. Также, в каталоге описываются некоторые вещи Фродо, которые он носил в романе «Властелин колец»: золотое кольцо с гравировкой, короткий волшебный меч, накидка путешественника и пр. Также отсылкой к «Властелину колец» является недоступный в игре персонаж Боромир. Он — женщина, несмотря на то, что находится в мужском обличье. Увидеть его можно лишь при помощи консольной команды . * Некоторые магазины в Имперском городе названы в честь ресторанов штата Мэриленд, где находилась Bethesda Softworks («Три брата», «Главный ингредиент»). * Название квеста «Когда боги хотят досадить» (ориг. Whom Gods Annoy) очень похоже на название эпизода телесериала «Звёздный путь» «Кого уничтожат боги» (ориг. Whom Gods Destroy). Оба названия вынесены из фразы Эврипида: «''Тех, кого боги хотят уничтожить, сначала сводят с ума''» или распространённой поговорки «''Кого Бог хочет наказать — того лишит разума''». * Серый Лис, возможно, был назван: *# В честь грабителя поездов Билла Минера, которого за преклонный возраст прозвали «Серой лисой». В 1982 году про его жизнь был снят фильм с одноимённым названием. *# В честь лидера банды разбойников в The Court Jester, по кличке «Чёрная лиса». *# В честь пирата Робертса из фильма «Принцесса-невеста». Причём, этот пират также носил маску, за которой «скрывал свою настоящую историю», и был влюблён в принцессу, которая думала, что его уже нет в живых. Многие фразы у этих персонажей также совпадают. * Предмет «Голова матери» из квеста «Поиск предателя» взят из фильма «Пятница 13-ое (часть 2)». В этом фильме Джейсон (маньяк-убийца) разговаривает с головой своей матери. Тело матери в разговоре не участвует. * Уриэль VII подражает шекспировскому Юлию Цезарю. Если его спросить, хочет ли он умереть, то император ответит словами Цезаря: «''Смерть — неотвратимый конец, наступит, когда наступит''». Прочее * У основании Прыжковой скалы лежит труп Андре Лябуша со сломанным позвоночником. Если обыскать его тело, можно найти письмо, в которой дочь просит его быть осторожным во время восхождения на гору, так как он довольно неуклюж. * Зоны локации «Пещера Лангуст» носят экстравагантные названия, которые переводятся как «Лангуст — Капилляры», «Лангуст — Вентиляция» и т. п. В одной из комнат этой пещеры лежит пьяный вусмерть гоблин. Также оригинально названы зоны в акавирских руинах След Змеи: «Пасть Змея», «Глаза Змеи», «Клыки Змея», «Яд Змея», «Чешуя Змея». * Аргонианин Вибам-На, проживающий в Лейавине, рассказывает о том, как некто заработал состояние на сети ресторанов, занимающихся приготовлением крысятины. Он расскажет, что в меню есть «Крысиное рагу с тёртым оленьим членом». * На юго-востоке от Бравила находится маленький, не отмеченный на карте мост, под которым лежит мёртвый тролль с предсмертной запиской. В ней говорится, что он охранял мост, но его никто не боялся, и не хотел платить за проход по мосту. В следствии этого он решил "напицца" и "утопицца". * В башне Аркведа (квест Вермины) полно мебели и различных предметов, стоящих на потолке. Их можно сбить стрелами или же они сами отвалятся во время перезагрузки сохранения. Также здесь встречается комната сильно увеличенных размеров, где стулья высотой в полтора роста персонажа, что может быть отсылкой к сказке «Алиса в Стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла, а именно к флакончику с надписью «''Выпей меня!» * Во время квеста Тёмного Братства «Чти Мать свою» главный герой должен посетить ферму Эпплвотч, рядом с которой находятся могилы семьи Драконис. Если прочитать надгробие на могиле Переннии Драконис, матери семейства: «Навеки будет проклят тот, кто отнял жизнь её''», то на главного героя нападёт привидение. На могиле её сына написано «''А мама говорила…''» * Если вернуться в катакомбы Имперского города, то на месте смерти императора Уриэля VII появится мемориал и стол со следами кинжалов, обрызганный кровью. А совсем недалеко на столе будет лежать тело раздетого ассасина Мифического Рассвета, судя по всему, того самого убийцы, с которым протагонист встречается в конце имперских катакомб. * После завершения квестовой линии Гильдии бойцов есть возможность назначить Модрина Орейна помощником главы гильдии. Модрин скажет, что достаточно хорошо живёт и ничего не хочет делать, а только заниматься живописью. Кстати, его шедевры можно посмотреть тут же, на мольберте. * В глубине пещеры Зелёный Луг живёт гигантский грязевой краб, который в три раза больше обычного, хотя по боевым показателям от него не отличается. Гигантский корень Нирна растёт где-то поблизости от буквы «k» в названии города Скинград (ориг. Skingrad) на карте Сиродила, а другой — рядом с буквой «h» в названии города Кватч (ориг. Kvatch). * В башне Фатиса Арена, куда придётся отправиться в ходе задания Гильдии воров «Стрела высвобождения» есть затопленная шахта, в которой обитает гигантская рыба-убийца. * В айлейдских руинах Кулотт, в верховьях Нибена между Имперским городом и Бравилом, есть айлейдская статуя, необходимая в ходе задания «Коллекционер». Поначалу в локации никого нет, но, если взять эту статую, то главного героя постигнет «сюрприз». Похоже на начальный эпизод из фильма «Индиана Джонс и храм судьбы». * После завершения квеста Гильдии бойцов «Азани Чёрное Сердце», в шкафу Азани можно найти книгу «Палла», которая является пародией на «Лолиту» Владимира Набокова. * Книга «Золотая Лента» — отсылка к бестселлеру Стивена Крейна «Алый знак доблести». * Недалёко от форта Урасек, рядом с деревом, можно найти мёртвого гоблина, который держит в руках бутылку пива. Рядом с ним лежит тележка с бочками и ещё пара бутылок пива. * В небольшом лагере бандитов рядом с Вилверином в палатке есть книга о вампире «Бессмертная кровь». Там же висит связка чеснока. en:Easter Eggs (Oblivion) Категория:Oblivion